Out of Tartarus
by Aim. Reach. Increase
Summary: How do dreams differ from reality? Annabeth's dream could perhaps be altered, but all in all she's got what she wanted. Percabeth. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: Written for Percabeth week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, the Seven, Percabeth, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Octavian, Frank Zhang, Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo, Reyna and any other canon characters mentioned.**

* * *

Lachrymose.

That word was perfect to describe exactly how Annabeth was feeling at that second. Of course, she could have used a more simple adjective, like just plain 'sad', but Annabeth didn't like simple adjectives. She was an Athenian, and she should show it. Her life was a living dystopia. However, it wasn't nearly as bad as Tartarus, but she tried not to think about it as she wrote her essay. It was her final assignment for her English Literature major that she was doing in the demigod university in New Rome.

There was a knock on her door. "Unlocked," she called in a weak voice. In entered her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, with a smile. "You okay, Wise Girl?" he asked her, the grin that she had learned to love planted firmly on his face. Annabeth shook her head, deciding to be honest, and her head slumped into her keyboard. Percy stroked her hair, almost hesitantly, and they stayed like that, just quiet.

"Percy, I don't know how I'm going to pass," she admitted. Annabeth hated admitting that she didn't know something, or that she was struggling. It was one of may shared traits of the children of Athena, one that, frankly, she wasn't too proud of. She felt as though she was crying for no good reason, but even the strong, intellectual daughter of Athena couldn't stop the tear that escaped her grey eyes. Percy put his hand into his pocket, where Annabeth knew he kept a packet of tissues, and seemed to be considering taking something else out.

Eventually, the tissues came out, and Annabeth blew her nose. Ever since Tartarus, she was a lot more emotional than she was. Percy was the only one who really understood this. They'd give their sympathy, but they didn't understand. Percy understood, and Annabeth supposed Nico probably did too. They were the three only demigods who had survived Tartarus. Percy gave a sigh and put his hand in his pocket again, pulling out a box of thumbtacks.

"Annabeth Chase, I've known you for eight years now-" He was cut off by his girlfriend.

"Percy, that's a box of thumbtacks. What do you want to do with a box of thumbtacks?" Annabeth asked him. She didn't know what he was going to do. Yeah, she was an Athena girl, but Athenians were not good in affairs of the heart.

Percy blinked, and returned the thumbtacks to his pocket. Instead, he pulled out a small box, nothing too big, white in colour with a silver fastening. Annabeth gasped, finally understanding as Percy opened the box and got on one knee. "So, anyway, I had this huge speech planned, but I forgot because of the thumbtack thing, so anyway, do you want to get married sometime?"

Annabeth laughed. "What?"

]"I said, do you want to marry me?" Percy looked awkward, which Annabeth could definitely relate to. She flung her arms around him.

"Yes, Percy, I will!" She sounded more like an Aphrodite girl at that second, but for once she didn't care. She was engaged. To the boy she'd had a crush on since she was twelve. A sob escaped her, but it was a cry of joy, not sadness.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Wake up!" Annabeth Chase stirred to a boy shaking her. "Thank the gods, I thought you died," Percy whispered, smiling at her. She took a look around – no, no, she wasn't in Tartarus still? Annabeth almost wanted to die. No, she wanted to live long enough for her dream to become a reality.

She choked back a sob as Percy continued, "Annabeth, I found the Doors of Death." Annabeth sighed in relief. They'd been looking for the Doors of Death for so long Annabeth couldn't remember. Percy was probably seventeen by now. It must have been at least a month.

Annabeth trekked up the steep face of black Tartarus rock, trying to touch it as little as she could to avoid the blisters on her skin that she was already covered by. When finally they reached the doors, Percy realized they were opened. They pushed them open and met eyes with the other demigods, shivering and shaking in the first falling of November's snow. They were all there. Annabeth heard a thud. It was a monster – the same one that had followed them all of last night, until she passed out and had the dream. She wasn't sure what to make of it. The dream. Not the monster.

"Stop." Piper McLean's voice contrasted against the stark silence. It shivered and crack, but even so she continued speaking. "You will close the doors. Percy, Annabeth, get out." Percy obliged, and pulled Annabeth with him." The monster was half-formed. He was weaker. He succumbed easily to Piper's powerful charmspeak. "Close the doors, monster." The monster obliged. Annabeth heard the thud behind her. Next thing she knew, the doors were shut. It was done.

After hearing Frank's account of how the other demigods defeated Gaea, there was a thud from outside. Eagles cawed. _Roman_ eagles cawed. Annabeth ran onto the deck of the Argo II to see five Romans landing.

"While our troops fight in Greece, we will take you in your native territory!" Octavian cried. Leo rolled his eyes.

"What, did someone take your teddy bear?" Annabeth glared at Leo. Percy and Jason glared at Octavian.

"Actually, we wanted to give you a hand to get back," Reyna said, raising an eyebrow at the augur.

And then Percy and her were back in Annabeth's room, and Percy was hesitant about something.

"So I don't have a ring or a fancy speech or anything, but I was wondering if you'd marry me?" Percy asked nervously. Annabeth's pupils dilated. "You don't have to if you don't want to…"

"Seaweed Brain, what did you think? Of course I will!" Percy smiled and kissed her, and Annabeth kissed him back.

"Am I interrupting something?" drawled a snarky voice from the doorway. Annabeth turned to see Octavian, that dirty Roman rat who killed teddy bears. "

No. You aren't, Octavian. Besides, what are you doing looking in Annabeth's room?" Percy took Annabeth's hand and pulled her out of the door, rolling his eyes at Octavian.

For just getting out of Tartarus, this was a pretty good day.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review, please!**


End file.
